puppy love
by tipsyBandit
Summary: Eventually, everyone falls in love.Are yuuki and zero falling in love or is it just a crush? only time will tell.DISCONTINUED!UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. ice skating sucks!

Bloodredcherry: konichiwa! I decided to post a new story today since I don't have homework. This one is a little something about when yuuki and zero were little. This is in yuuki's POV and is a little (or a lot) OOC. This is a little longer than my first story cause someone said it was to short. Well, enjoy c(-:

PS- I don't own vampire knight (if I did, yuuki and zero would get married and move to London with 20 kids.)

Ice skating sucks…

"Yuuki! Wake up! don't you wanna go ice skating?" the chairman yelled up to my room. I love the man like a father, but most of the day, he makes me wish my head would blow up.

I lazily threw of my covers and headed to the bathroom, where I was met by Zero, my silver haired best guy friend. We'd only met two years ago, but we've already developed a close bond. Not! We cant stop arguing for two seconds.

Anyway, he was brushing his teeth, but he seemed half asleep while doing it. He had nearly poked himself in the eye until I bumped into him. I brushed me teeth and went back to my room to get dressed.

The night before, I had carefully selected an adorable outfit. It was a pink sweater with a green diamond pattern, a jean skirt, and green leggings underneath. I had just recently taken an interest in how I look. And by that I mean I discovered boys. don't tell him, but, Zero is the first boy I ever got a crush on. If he found out, I wouldn't here the end of it.

When I was done getting dressed, I went downstairs to meet the chairman and Zero. We all pilled into the chairman's car for the long drive to the ice skating rink. It only took 5 minutes for me and Zero to fall asleep in the pack seat of the car.

When we finally got there it was about ten. We had gotten up at nine. I got inside and went strait to a bench and put on my skates. I was so excited. I had never been ice skating before and zero said it was fun. He said he used to go all the time when he was little. Well, you know what. He lied. Ice skating is _not _fun in any way, shape, or form. It was hard. And extremely painful. I fell at least 20 time in the first 15 minutes, while zero continued skating cool circles around me. I envied him so. So the next time he skated past me, I stood up and stuck out my leg.

My planned worked backwards. He saw it coming and pulled my other leg from underneath me, which made me fall on but. _hard. _

"Zero, that wasn't funny!" I yelled at the laughing boy in front of me.

"Well, it's your own fault. You tried to trip me." he replied, when he finally stopped laughing at me. I sat there with my arms crossed, pouting.

"Yuuki, don't be to upset" he joked. I just continued pouting.

"Fine" he said, and with that, he lifted me to my feet and rapped his arm around my waist.

"Z-Zero what are you doing?" I asked, with a noticeable blush in my cheeks.

" I'm teaching you how to skate" he replied with a grin. I changed my mind. Skating was not fun. But skating with zero was.

We spent the whole time laughing and talking. Oh, and skating. By the time the chairman told us it was time to go, I was great at skating. But zero didn't need to know that.

"Next time, maybe you'll be able to skate by yourself."

"I don't think I'm that good yet.." I replied blushing. He was still holding on to me. It took him a few seconds to realize it, but when he did, he quickly took his arm of me and apologized. Now he was blushing too We all pilled into the car and drove home.

When we finally got home at like ten (we had stopped to get something to eat).I was so tired that I just collapsed on the couch. I could hear zero and the chairman whispering around me, but I ignored it. When I woke up Zero was laying on the couch too! He was so cute in his sleep. I couldn't possibly help myself. I kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips. Just a little kiss. But who knew a little kiss could spark so much trouble.

I pulled away immediately. His eyes flashed open, blinking away sleep. Then he did something…odd. He kissed me back. It was sweet, even though we were both pretty new to kissing.

When we finally pulled apart, we'd held our breath for like 4 minutes. I didn't know that was possible. We were both blushing by the time we'd realized what we'd done.

"W-well I'd better go get ready for church" he stuttered. Yes, that's right. The chairman had decided to bring us to his catholic church. It was probably going to be very boring. I cant sit still in any church very long. But the chairman insisted that we should go, and we couldn't find a good reason not to. So we got up, and got ready for catholic mass.


	2. But i dont wanna go to church!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight and probably never will no matter how much I ask my daddy for it.=[

Bloodredcherry: hi! I'm back, and with my second chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had school and stuff. any whozits lets get on with the story. R&R arigato! (^-^)

But I Don't Wanna Go To Church!!

"But chairman, why do we have to go?!?!" zero and I questioned in our whiniest voices possible.

"Because church is good for you."

" how is it good for us?" zero said, defiance dripping from every word.

"it's good for your soul! Now get in the car!" he yelled in reply.

"fine" I grumbled miserably. I cant stand going to church. I know that I should go, but can you blame me? I'm only 14. I can only stand so much boredom! Anyway we all piled into the chairman's piece of crap car and were on our way to Saint Ann's catholic church. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on top of zero half way there…

__

yuuki..

Yuuki wake up..

"YUUKI!!!" a certain someone screamed in my ear. I just ignored it and kept on

sleeping. A few seconds passed and I felt something wet, slimy, and cold in my ear.

" EWW! ZERO! YOU FUCKIN WIERDO!"

"hey, no cursing pack there!" the chairman said from the front seat. And there was zero. Laughing his dam ass off at me while I was still rubbing my spit filled ear. I thought about punching him in the arm so hard it'd hurt all day, but I thought better of it and brushed the violent idea away.

"and what, might I ask, is so god dam funny!?!?" I half yelled, half questioned. The chairman coughed to get my attention, but I ignored him and focused all my anger on zero. When he finally finished laughing at me, he leaned over and, while still slightly giggling, he whispered in my ear

"you drool AND talk in your sleep." and with that, he went right back into a laughing fit. I got highly annoyed and instead of just thinking about punching his arm, I decided to do so. And I felt way better.

"oww" he said while he rubbed his arm, but he still had that triumphant smirk on his face. So I punched him again, just for the hell of it!

"what the fuck was that for!?!" he asked, quite puzzled as to WHY I had punched him yet again.

"it's for being a stupid, smirking ass face." I replied smugly.

"what the living hell is an ass face! And what kind of come back is that anyway!" he shouted. I was about to give him a witty come back, but the chairman slammed the breaks, and since me and zero weren't wearing our seatbelts, we slammed into the seats in front of us.

"we're here." the chairman said, the anger obvious in his voice, "and you to are going to repent for using such profanity and violence." he church was completely empty when he dragged us inside. We had obviously come early. It was just your average catholic church with huge ceilings and crosses everywhere. It was very overwhelming and well, BIG. He sat us down in the last pew way in back. When he was about to leave he turned to us and whispered menacingly.

"alright now I have some important people to meet and if you two so much as think of moving or touching anything, I will make it so that the next time either of you see the light of day is when you're 18. Got it?" we obediently nodded our heads, scared that he might actually go through with his that threat. And with that he turned and left the room.

Once he was gone me and zero got up.

"good, now that he's gone, lets go have a little fun…" he said with a mischievous grin. Anyone could see where this was going.

"no way. I'm staying here. We are already in enough trouble without starting more problems." I said. "fine. Sit here and be a wimp. Not like I care." he said as he walked over to the door.

"fine. Then if you get in trouble it's your own dam fault" I retorted, but then he opened the door and was about to leave.

"don't leave me!" I shouted as I jumped up and started after him.

I walked behind him silently for about 5 minutes. I was to busy daydreaming over how amazingly cute he could be when he wasn't being an ass face (I still don't know what that is…). I came back to my senses when he abruptly stopped in front of a door with the words "BASEMENT" capitalized and in bold print on it.

"I wonder where this leads to…" he said.

"it leads to the basement you ass face" I said, pointing out the obvious. He gave me a confused look, so I pointed towards the sign. That is when he finally noticed the words on the door.

"oh. Well, there was no need to be a bitch about it." he said with a smirk. I punched him in the arm again.

"stop doing that! I bruise easily" he whined.

"what? You mean this!" I said as I punched him a fourth time.

"oww!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"you know you kinda walked right into that one." I said when I could finally breath again. He just glared at me and stormed into the basement.

"Ahh. Come on Zero! don't be to mad." I said as I followed him down a long staircase.

"hey Zero, what time does mass start?" I asked when we finally reached the basement. It only had one dangling light from the ceiling and one box was making odd noises. I eyed it cautiously. I didn't like boxes that make noise.

"how the hell should I know? I'll go up and check. Stay here." he said as he started up the stairs again. When I heard the door click closed, the lights went out. I heard something in the back of the large room.

"z-zero is that you?" suddenly a cat jumped out of a box in the back of the room. I screamed and jumped back and my back hit a wall. I slid down the wall, with tears streaming down my eyes. I've never told anyone but zero, but I'm terrified of being alone. I sat there and cried for a good two minutes. Then something placed a hand on me. "AHHHHHH!!!"

"yuuki! Calm down. It's just me." zero said in a soothing voice. I could only see his silver hair and eyes. They shined out through the darkness. When I finally calmed down, he took my hand and led me up the steps.

When we got back to the pew, the church was still pretty empty. We sat down in the last pew were the chairman had left us. Zero kissed me lightly on the forehead and asked

" feel better now?" I nodded my head happily. I guess even zero has some nice moments. But that doesn't mean he's not an ass face. When the chairman finally came back, he apologized for yelling at us earlier.

"alright, to make up for raising my voice at my cute little children, you two wont have to come back next week if you don't want to" he said.

"ok" and "I'm not your child" was all he got back in response. I guess church wasn't all that bad after all. It only lasted about an hour. And me and zero don't have to go anymore. Tomorrow the chairman has a meeting with the hunters society and the vampire council. Me and zero are going to the mall. I invited my friend Sayori from school. We plan on spending the whole day shopping. I drifted of to sleep late that thinking of how awesome tomorrow will be and praying nothing goes wrong.

Bloodredcherry: well what do you think? I know the ending sucks but I got lazy. Well since you're at the bottom of the page, why don't you just click the review button down there. Thanks for reading. And remember review cookies and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. vampires do not like shopping

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own VK.

Bloodredcherry: hey! Sorry I haven't updated in months but I haven't had time to write lately. This one has Kaname in it. It's really long, which I guess is good cause everyone keeps saying my stories are to short. I have a surprise for the next chapter, but you'll just have to wait to find out what it is!

Vampires Do Not Like Shopping

I got up early that morning, regardless of how tired I was, to make Zero breakfast. I hadn't exactly told him he was taking me to the mall with Yori. I was pretty bad at cooking. The only thing I can make is pancakes. Zero loves my pancakes. He tells me whenever I make them. Suddenly, I heard some one running down the stairs, tripping, and running again.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Zero questioned with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but blush. Sometimes, Zero just lit up my whole morning.

"Yes, and, did you trip running down the stairs?" I asked. I already knew the answer, I just like making him feel stupid.

"Maybe…"

I sighed. Sometimes that boy is just pathetic…

I set the table and put the pancakes down in front of him. I tried to act as sweet as possible. Convincing him to take me to the mall is going to take a lot of work. He eyed me suspiciously. I could tell he knew something was wrong. I don't make pancakes very often. I only make them to bribe the chairman into letting me do stuff.

He looked up at me, his mouth full of pancakey goodness.

"Wait a second…"he said, when he finally swallowed. "This is a trap isn't! alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Why Zero, I don't know what your talking about." I replied innocently. I guess I wasn't very convincing…

" I'm not stupid, Yuki. Just ask me already." he said. He popped the last bite of the pancake in his mouth. I guess I just blurted it all out after that…

"The chairman is making you take me and Yori to the mall! Isn't that so awesome!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"No"

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!!!" I was begging now. I knew he would HAVE to take me anyway, but I didn't want him moping around the whole time because he was forced into it.

Just then the phone rang.

" Just think about it Zero!" I said as I ran to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yuki. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ready to go to the mall?"

"Yeah… about that. I cant go."

"Why?" the hurt obvious in my voice.

"Andrew from second period math just asked me out! And I said yes!!!" she said (more like screamed) into the receiver.

"That's great. I guess I'll just see you at school. Bye"

" Ok, bye Yuki." I sat there listening to the dial tone for at least a minute before zero called me back into the kitchen.

"Well?" he questioned, looking irritated.

"Yori cant go. She has a date."

"Ok. Now I can stay home." he said with that smug little grin of his.

"Maybe not. I have an ingenious plan…" I said. And it's true, I really did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is she! Zero, what did you do with her!?!?" Kaname said as he rushed in the door. I had to hold back my giggles when he rushed into the living room, panting hard like he was hyperventilating.

"Told ya he'd be here in less than 5 minutes." I said to Zero. " You owe me 5 bucks." Zero handed over the money and grumbled something along the lines of "He only came because you said_**I **_was hurting _**you**_…" Now _**that**_ made me giggle. Kaname just stood there, looking confused. Poor Kaname…

"What's going on here?" he questioned, obviously still confused. Again, poor Kaname.

"I sorta, kinda, maybe…" I couldn't just tell him I only wanted him here to take me to the mall. I love Kaname. I mean, real love. But he only came here when I was hurt now or when he needed to talk to the chairman.

"just tell me Yuki. I wont be mad" he said calmly.

"I called you here to talk me and zero to the mall…" I think what happened next was the most shocking thing ever.

"I'd love to take you. I was just on my way there when I got your call. But I can't hang out with you guys. I'm meeting someone important there." he said calmly.

I was shocked. If I had done that to anyone other than him, I would be in a shit load of trouble. "Ummm, thanks?"

"No problem. But you'd better get ready. I have to meet my friend soon." he said nonchalantly

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, I'll meet you back here in an hour." Kaname said sweetly. We had just got to the mall, and we were in the food court getting cappuccinos. There was some blond vampire that he met here. I forgot his name. I think it was Takuma. He was pretty cute, but a little to preppy.

"Alright. We'll so you _bloodsuckers _later." Zero said, the resentment obvious in his voice. Kaname turned on his heals, grabbed Takuma by the arm, and stormed out while Takuma said something along the lines of "But he called us **BLOODSUCKERS!** I feel highly offended…". Like I said, way to preppy.

Me and Zero walked around a bit, but we only went into a few stores. That's when I saw _him._

"Zero look! That boy looks just like you!"

"Really? Where?" he said, looking around. But it was to late. He was already gone.

Zero suddenly had a very… odd look on his face. It was a cross between rage, depression, and loneliness. I hated seeing him with that look. He had it more often and it's getting close to his birthday. I would hate for him to be sad at his party. I'm sure he'll be ok by then. He seemed fine yesterday at church.

I was snapped out of my thought when I noticed Zero was gone, but his look-alike was right behind me…

"Hey." he whispered gently in my ear.

"Ahh!" I screamed. He nearly made my heart stop. That made chuckle. He voice was beautiful. He sounded just like Zero, but softer. Gentler. Happy. I wish Zero would be happy like that.

I just stood there helplessly as he grabbed my hand and led me along. I noticed a lot of things about him as he dragged me from store to store

1. His hair was longer than Zero's

2. He didn't blush about holding my hand

3. He **wouldn't** let go of my hand

4. He smelled like lavender ( just like Zero)

5. He talked **a lot**!

6. He was very friendly

7. He was scarier than Zero

Even though he sounded friendly, he wouldn't tell me his name. and he had a very threatening persona about him. All he seemed to do was ask about me. Thankfully, I had to meet Kaname soon, so I used that as an excuses to get away. I tried to be as friendly as possible about leaving.

" I having a nice time and all, but I'm afraid that I have to go meet someone now."

" Oh. Ok, I guess you'd better go." he said, his voice full of obvious hurt.

" I had a lot of fun though! And who knows? We might just see each other again…" I said, trying to sound positive. I really did hope we'd meet again.

" Ok. And, by the way, we** will **see each other again." he said, in an ominous tone. It sent a chill down my spine. He kissed me swiftly on the lips and walked off into the crowd. I stood there, shocked, for five strait minutes, until someone called my name.

"**Yuki! Where have you been**?!" Zero said with a very irritated look on his face. I rushed up to him and hugged him. Then I finally felt the tears that had been running down my face.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Are you OK?" I nodded as I dried my eyes. I don't even know why I started crying.

"Come on. We wouldn't want to keep your bloodsuckers waiting…" he said resentfully. I hated when he called them that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As me and Zero sat down for dinner ( the chairman was still at a meeting), we talked about what had happened today. Zero told me that **I** had been the one to run off and **he** had went to look for **me**. So he hadn't just disappeared. I tried to tell him about the boy who I was with that day, but he got _**that **_look on his beautiful face again.

That night I was thinking about the boy from earlier. It already felt like it happened years ago. I dreamed about him. I dreamed that he had come to my school, but he was much older. It felt odd, having a teenager in a middle school. He was even wearing the uniform. Then I remembered that I was going back to school tomorrow. My tree day weekend was officially over. And I hated school. I always got in trouble and **none** of my teachers like me. I **sooo** wish it were summer!

Bloodred: so what do you guys think!? It's much longer than my other chapters cause I had inspiration! ( I just read the next chapter of VK on ) sooo, since your at the bottom of the page, you could click the review button. It's right down there. if you guy's dont review, I wont update. Thanks! And remember, I have a surprise for the next chapter! But you gotta wait till I upload it to find out! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. bloodyroses and birthday cakes

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, hot cheetos, cobra starship, capital lights, or medic droid. I do however own this story and a muffin which I am currently eating. If muffins could talk, mine would be screaming.

Bloodredcherry: hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sooo, here's chapter 4 I guess. Oh, and sorry that I skipped through the school week, but school is very boring. And , SURPRISE! This chapter is in Zero, Maria, and Ichiru's POV. And for those few clueless people who aren't that far in the anime/manga, Ichiru is Zero's twin who disappeared a while ago and Maria is a vampire who was helping Shizuka by letting her use her body. Now, on with the story!

_Birthday cakes and bloody roses_

Ichiru's POV:

I rolled over and fell right out of my huge bed in guest bedroom at the Kurenai's household.

"Oww" I groaned as I sat up on the hardwood floor. Shizuka had made some sort of deal with Maria Kurenai so I could stay here. Maria is very cute, but I think Zero's little girlfriend is cuter. Not to bright though. What was her name again? I think it was Yuki. You should've seen her at the mall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback:**

"_Zero! Zero! Where are you?" shouted the girl as she wandered through the crowd. I recognized the name immediately. She was looking for my brother Zero. Only our parent's could give their child a name so ridiculous. I quietly crept behind her and…_

"_hey." I whispered into her ear. She screamed like a banshee and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I was originally planning to help her find Zero, but I got lost looking in her eyes. I smiled, grabbed her hand in mine, and led her around from store to store, talking the whole time. I was careful not to reveal my name, changing the subject each time she asked. When it was time to go I felt crushed._

" _I'm having a nice time and all, but I'm afraid that I have to go meet someone now." she said quietly_

" _Oh. Ok, I guess you'd better go." I whispered sadly. I was really having fun. But then, I looked up and saw him. Zero looked me strait in the eyes, not 20 feet from us. Could this moment get any worse? I really don't think so. I don't think he really saw that it was me, or he would've pulled out a bloody rose and shot me on the spot. Not that it'd do much though…_

" _I had a lot of fun though! And who knows? We might just see each other again…" she said cheerily._

" _Ok. And, by the way, we__** will **__see each other again." I said quickly, suddenly in a hurry to get out of the mall. Hell, I could even leave the country. Just as long as I wasn't here. I couldn't let him see me. Not yet anyway._

_ I kissed her quickly and rushed off without looking back. As I walked off, at a faster pace now, I could here Zero yelling at her in the distance…_

**End flashback**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I wish I could've spent a little more time with her, but I had stuff to do anyway. Shizuka had me meeting some guy. I think his name was Kaname Kuran and his sidekick Takuma Ichijou. Kuran was very boring and serious. Ichijou on the other hand… I think he might be gay. No offence to him of course, but he acted to preppy to be strait.

I got up of the floor and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I looked in the mirror and realized that I was still wearing what I had on yesterday. I had been so tired I just fell asleep like that. I hurried up on brushing my teeth and showering, but spent like an hour on my hair. I hate my hair. It's silver and short. Not as short as Zero's, but to short to do anything with. It's just above my shoulders and it sparkles in the sunlight. I cant stand the color. I asked Shizuka if I could dye it, but she silver looks best. It, apparently, matches my skin tone and eye color. It also matches most of the clothes in my closet, which consist mostly of black band-tee's and jeans. I'd picked a medic droid shirt and slid into a black pair of jeans. I had a couple of dressy outfits for the many parties I get forced into.

When I finally gave up on my hair, I walked out the bathroom and sat at my computer desk. I started up the computer. I figured it'd take a while to load, so I went down stairs to get a muffin. I love muffins. There the best food in the history of food. There a food group all in there own. My favorite is cornbread muffins. I just remembered. That's Zero's favorite too. Well, it was. When we were little. When we were brothers.

What am I saying!? I made my chose long ago. I refuse to regret my decision . My family got what they disserved. It's not like they really loved me anyway.

I opened the door and casually strolled up to my computer desk near my huge bedroom window. I opened up the curtain to let some light in. that's one of the few things I loved about still being human. I got to spend as much time as I wanted in the sun. I wonder if Zero misses the sun. he never did like it much in the first place…

I sat down at my desk and nearly chocked on my muffin. My eyes were stuck on the date on the screen.

No

_ No_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Zero's POV:

_ No._

It cant be. How did the worst day of the year come so fast without me knowing. This is just great! Now I'm gonna have to spend the whole day smiling and having people pity me for not being able to 'celebrate' with my dear twin brother,_ Ichiru_.

Today is our birthday. I'm sure wherever he is, Ichiru is panicking just like me. Our birthdays always turn out terrible. Last time I ended up in India and Ichiru… well I don't know what happened to Ichiru…

The point is, I don't like my birthday.

Just as I was about to hide under my bed for the day, I heard a light knock at the door.

"Zero, may I come in?" it was the chairman. He sounded like he was in a good mood, as usual.

"Sure. Whatever" I replied looking for a way to escape my bedroom. I didn't want him coming in to try and get me to come down stairs for a surprise party.

" I just came in to check on you and give you this" he said handing me an envelope. It had $50 and capital lights tickets for tonight.

" wow. Uh, thanks' Kaien Cross" I said, shocked he could actually get me a useful gift. Then he coughed, trying to get my attention.

I took the hint.

" I mean, thanks' d-dad." I managed to stutter out. Great, now I have to use twice as much mouth wash today.

He practicality tackled me while screaming like a little girl.

" Oh Zero! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!!" he shouted, still hugging me.

" get the hell off me! That's it you are banned from all physical contact! And your banned from my room to!" I shouted angrily while punching him in the arm.

" Zero-kun! Your so mean!" he complained walking out my room rubbing his shoulder. I swear that man is insane and it should be against the law for him to raise children. I looked down at the two tickets in my hand. Capital lights was one of my favorite bands, and I've always wanted to go to one of their concerts, but who would I go with?

I set the tickets down on my desk and went to go get ready for the day. I could worry about who I'd go with later.

I showered and changed into a black tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. I guess my outfit suits this dark, horrible day. Apparently, Yuki didn't feel the same way as I did about my taste in clothes.

" Get your butt back in there and put on something else! I refuse to hang out with you when your dressed like your going to a funeral!" she yelled at me.

"tsk. As if I want to hang out with you." I said.

"shut up, assface." she said as I took off my shirt and put on an electric blue one with a purple guitar on it. I had to switch my black and white converse for a pair of blue ones to match my shirt. I guess I look good enough to go out. The only issue was my skin tone. It was so pale that I looked sick all the damn time. My hair was just as bad. It was so silver it sparkled in sunlight. And let me tell you something, if your hair is sparkly and you're a guy, you will get picked on. No one picks on me any more though. I beat the living shit out of the last kid to make a comment on my looks. The only good thing about how I look is girls think it's hot. Yuki thinks so to. That kid talks about the strangest things in her sleep…

That's when idea hit me. I'd take Yuki to the concert with me. I cant believe I didn't think of it before. And I know she'll say yes. Yuki has a hard time saying no to me. That's probably why she was with Ichiru at the mall on Monday. He looked too much like me. If I had the chance I would've looked for him. But I had to deal with Yuki first. I remember it like it was yesterday…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback:**

" _Zero look! That boy looks just like you!" Yuki said excitedly. I immediately looked up to see him with his back to us walking into the crowd. I looked down as I tried to push back the terribly cruel memories flooding back into my mind. Yuki said something but I could only hear the screaming from the night my life turned to hell._

" _Yuki can I…" I said turning to look at her, but she had disappeared…_

" _Where did that little brat go now" I shouted angrily at the spot where she stood 2 seconds ago._

"_looking for someone?" I turned to see Yuki's bloodsucker _

" _None of your damn business, bloodsucker." I hissed angrily. I hated when acted all smug like that. Just cause he's a vampire, he thinks he can do whatever he wants. I instinctively reached for the bloody rose in it's holster at my side. That's right, I walk around with guns all day. It just makes me feel safer…_

" _Now Zero, I hope you control your language around __**my**__ dear girl…" he said, the malice in his voice quite obvious. I was clutching my gun now. The only reason I hadn't shot him yet was because there were to many witnesses. If we were in a more secluded area, things would get ugly._

" _First of all, what I do around Yuki doesn't have a damn thing to do with you. Second, news flash, vampire, you don't own her." I could just feel my eyes go from their natural lavender to blood red at the same time as that demons did._

" _Come on Takuma, we have better things to do then waste our time with a level D." now that was a low blow. Kuran was one of the few people to know my dirty little secret. I was one of them. I was a vampire. A beast in human form._

_ That's when I smelled it. Blood. Her blood. I swear, if I didn't have an ounce of humanity, I would've killed her a year ago. But I was human. Partly anyway. And I loved her to much to kill her. But I must be insane. Or masochistic. To hang around a girl who smells so delicious and who I know will only bring me pain. Or maybe I just really loved her._

_ Anyway, at the current moment, if I didn't get out of this crowd, I was going to bite the next person I see. My throat felt like I had just swallowed a lighted match. I hurried into the nearest empty restroom and locked myself in a stall. I took at least five blood tablets and tried to calm down. I came out the stall and looked in the mirror. My eyes had gone back to there normal color, but I looked like I was about to vomit. I know that the tablets make me sick, but if I don't take them, I could hurt someone._

_ I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. Now I had to go find my dim-witted best friend. I hate when she runs off like that. _

_ As I searched for her, I felt like I was being followed…I had to walk around the mall a bit before I finally spotted her. She was with __**him**__._

_ There was my twin brother, who I hadn't seen in two years, standing not 20 feet from me with the love of my life…_

**End flashback**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I wonder what she was doing with him. She wouldn't tell me. I guess it's best I don't know what they did. All I know is that he made her cry. He was gonna pay for that the next time I see him…

I walked down stairs, only to be greeted by all my friends, which were very few. I couldn't help but smile as they all jumped from their hiding places and shouted "surprise!".

" You guess are such nerds.." I said, still smiling.

" Ah, come on Z. We worked hard to put this crappy party together. The least you could do is enjoy yourself." said one of my school friends.

" alright. I'll try. But first this party needs music. And hot cheetos." I said with a smirk.

" all ready taken care of buddy." said another one of my friends while patting me on the back.

" then what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Yuki shouted excitedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria's POV:

I rolled over to look at the ceiling.

"Ichiru…" his name rolled off my tongue and left a bitter sweet taste in my mouth. Or did I just need to brush my teeth?

Today was his 16th birthday. My parents had bought him a car and I had got him concert tickets to see his favorite band. I'd only know him for a short time, and I only actually got a chance to speak with him when Shizuka wasn't in my body, so I didn't know much about him. But he seemed to know so much about me. My favorite food, my favorite band, my favorite color. He knew more about me than I did. But he wont tell me a thing about him. The strangest thing about him is his confusing past. I only know little bits and pieces that he let slip or that I heard from others. I just wish he would trust me.

I slowly got out of bed, not quite ready to stop sleeping, but I had to at least brush my teeth. the taste in my mouth was starting bug me…

I brushed my teeth and showered. I put on a black skirt and a hot pink cobra starship shirt. I fixed my hair in my usual style after giving up on trying several different hairstyles.

I hate how I look. I look like a little kid in her teenage older sisters outfit. It's ridiculous! I haven't grown since my last birthday. I have a feeling I'm going to be cute and tiny my whole life. I acted graceful and mature, but it didn't match my appearance. I looked more like a fairy princess than a pureblood vampire. I was supposed to be scary. To strike fear into the hearts of mortals.

But nooo… all I ever hear is " Ahh! She's so cute!". I absolutely hate that I'm so childish looking. Well, at least that girl my Ichiru was with yesterday isn't very mature either. And she doesn't act to mature. She's just all around childish. What was her name again? It was something girly. Oh, right.

_Yuki. Yuki Cross._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback:**

"_hold on Maria. I'll be right back." he said to me as he quietly walked off._

" _But, Ichiru, Shizuka said…" but it was to late. My dear Ichiru had already left me to play with some little girl. She looked a lot like the pureblood we're supposed to meet today. She was pretty cute, I guess. But smelled delicious. I could tell you that from all the way over here._

_ I was interrupted form my thinking when I saw him. He was speaking with the pureblood I'm going to meet today. He looked mad. He had his hand in the gun at his side. It had the words clear as day on the side. Bloodyrose. A hunter? No. that's not possible. Hunters have a very distinct smell. He smelled just like a…. a vampire. Not just a vampire, but a level D. I couldn't help but be interested in him. After all, he looked just like my Ichiru. _

_ The pureblood and another vampire that was with him left and, suddenly, the boy looked like he was in pain. I wonder what the pureblood had said to make so upset._

_ Suddenly, my nose was filled with the scent of fresh blood. I looked up to see Ichiru and that girl in a store. That idiot had gotten a paper cut on a price tag. I looked back at the other Ichiru and saw him rushing into a bathroom. He must have smelt it too. _

_ I followed him in, not caring that it was a boys restroom. I stood on the toilet lid in the stall next to the one I'd seen him go in. I peeked over into the stall and say him choke down at least seven blood tablets and nearly vomit them all back up. Yup, I was right. He is a level D. And the ones who cant take the blood tablets are the most dangerous. _

_ I could have killed him right then and there. No one would have noticed. But I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to end the life of someone who looked so much like my dear Ichiru. I could hardly keep myself from comforting him like I had seen Shizuka do for my dear Ichiru so many nights._

_ I followed him as he calmly walked out of the bathroom. He walked around the mall for a little while, constantly checking over his shoulder. Had he noticed me following him? Probably not. I'm pretty sure he would have said something…_

_ Other-Ichiru stopped right in his tracks, staring at my Ichiru. I'm guessing he was as shocked as I was too see that these two looked so much alike._

_ He started walking quickly toward him, glaring at my dear Ichiru. Ichiru kissed the horrid girl he was with and walked off. I followed him, turning back to see the other-Ichiru hugging the girl._

_ I turned my head and continued walking._

**End flashback**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

If I had the chance, I would like too see that boy again. I might actually talk to him the next time. I have no clue as to why I followed him. I should have just found Ichiru and went to meet the pureblood, Kaname Kuran and his friend, Takuma Ichijou. The meeting went okay, but Kuran seemed a bit irritated that we were so late. Ichijou didn't seem to mind at all. I found him quite pleasant for a noble vampire. It's hard to believe he's Asato's grandson. Asato has always frightened me. Shizuka said he's not that scary though.

I walked happily across the hall and into Ichiru's room. I was going to bring him breakfast, but I figured he'd already gotten a cornbread muffin and was sitting at he's computer checking his e-mail. I quietly slipped in and saw his muffin lying next to him on the floor. He looked terrified. He was staring at his computer screen. It didn't look like anything was wrong with it. Maybe his desktop background was really ugly.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder.

" Ichiru?" he immediately turned and had his usual fake smile. I hated it. He may look happy, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

" Good morning, my dear Maria. And how are you this wonderful morning?" even his reply sounded fake…

" Enough with the act, Ichiru. Your terrible at hiding when your upset." I said, " Just tell me what's wrong."

" It's my birthday…" he said glumly.

"So?" I questioned. What could possibly be so terrible about one's birthday.

"So! Last year I ended up in a bar in Estonia! And I don't even know where Zero was." he said. I couldn't help laughing at him. I don't even want to know how he got into that mess.

" Oh, just shut up, Maria" he said bitterly as he got up and laid down in his bed. He had his face pressed down into his pillow.

" Alright. I'm sorry that your past birthdays haven't been all to happy, but I swear to you, Ichiru, this birthday shall be better than all the rest." I said cheerily.

" Thanks, Maria. But it shouldn't be to hard to top my other birthdays…" he said, his words being muffled by a pillow.

" Good. Now, take your face out of the pillow." I said pulling his head off the pillow. " and Ichiru, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

" Sure. What?" he said, rolling onto his back

" Whose Zero?" I asked. But I immediately wished I hadn't.

He suddenly looked so depressed.

" No one. No one at all…" he whispered sadly.

Bloodredcherry: sooooo. that's it for this chapter. The rest of Zero and Ichiru's birthday will be in the next chapter, which I wont upload unless I get more reviews. So, since your already down here, why don't you just click on that review button. Thanks a bunch. And, I wanna know who want's me to right a one shot about how Zero ended up in India and how Ichiru ended up in Estonia. If enough people want to hear it, I'll write about it. Ok, I think that's it. Thanks for reading!


	5. How I found myself lost in India

_Bloodred: Hey ppl! Here's a bonus chappy. It tells you how Zero ended up in India and Ichiru in Estonia . And for those of you who have never heard of Estonia here is a wiki page to copy and paste into your browser about it- __.org/wiki/Estonia_

_Sorry for using such a little known country, but I was listening to Kerli, and that is where she is from. Well, anyway, on with the bonus chappy!_

_How I found myself lost in India…(Zero's POV)_

" _It's all his fault. It's all his fault…" _I thought over and over again as I sat on the flight from India on the way back to my home, Japan. I hate it when Ichiru pulls some fucked up, bullshit, idiotic move like this. My memories of what happened this to us earlier this weekend flooded back into my mind…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback:**

_I walked cheerily back into the house after a long afternoon outside with my friends._ _Ichiru decided to stay in again. He should go out more. He's way to pale to sit inside all day hiding from the sun…_

_Inside, tapped to the fridge, I discovered a note written in Ichiru's messy handwriting. _

"_Dear family,_

_If your wondering where I am right, I'm on my way to America. I no longer feel appreciated here. You guy's probably wont even notice I'm gone. Good bye and Good riddance._

_-Ichiru"_

_Great. Now I have to find the little retard. Cant he behave himself for two friggen seconds?_

_I quickly packed my clothes, my toothbrush, and mom's credit card. I wrote my parents a quick note about the situation. I called a cab. I reserved a ticket for a flight to America online. I just hope I make it there and find Ichiru quickly. That way I can kill him sooner…_

_I got to the airport and picked up my tickets. But they must have been for a different flight, because the next thing I knew, I was on a flight headed to India._

_And things just kept getting better. I called Ichiru's cell phone, and guess what! He was on his way to some place called Estonia. Apparently, the flight to America wasn't scheduled for another 5 hours and the only other options where Estonia or India. And, of course, he picked Estonia._

_So, since I was stuck here, I called a hotel and made reservations._

_When I got to the airport, I explained the situation to the man in charge._

" …_and that's how I ended up here." I said finally. He was a very distinguished man. Tall and strong looking. He had an air of dignity about him. He had brown skin and black hair. The only bad part was that his eyes were blood red and he reeked of vampires and blood. But I said nothing. I was taught not to attack a vampire without good reason._

"_Oh, I see your problem. Then I shall have a first-class flight arranged for you to fly to America immediately. We're terribly sorry for this mistake, Sir." he said calmly. _

" _It's okay. But, I've decided to just head back to Japan instead." I said. I was trying very hard to hide the annoyance in my voice._

" _Alright, but the next flight to Japan that I can have first class seating arranged on is for Sunday afternoon at 5:30. Is that okay?" he said._

" _Yes, that'll be just fine." I said. I was just glad to go home._

_For the rest of the weekend, I hung out in my hotel. There was a bunch of girls there from a private school on a field trip, so I hung out mostly with them. Most of them were really cute, but kinda shy, so I didn't bother asking anyone out._

_The day of my flight, I called my parents to tell them I was coming home. I had been ignoring their calls all weekend. I was too upset to answer. Mom was really worried._

" _How could you just leave and not answer our calls!?!?" ,she said. "Do you know how worried I was?"_

"_Sorry mom. But you shouldn't worry, I'm fine. I got on the wrong flight and now I'm in India, but I'll be home in a few hours." I replied calmly. Sometimes, mom just overreacts a little…_

"_Don't tell me not to worry! You're my SON. What would I do if something happened to you?" she said, getting close to tears._

" _Mom, you'd still have Ichiru. Speaking of which, is he there?" I questioned. On Saturday, Ichiru had called me, saying that he didn't like Estonia. He decided to head back home. His flight was in that evening, so he should be home._

"_That's not the point, zero. But yes, Ichiru just got home last night. Do you want to speak with him?" she asked, a little frustrated. Me and Ichiru had caused her a lot of trouble._

"_Yes please.", I said. I waited for Ichiru's voice._

"_Zero?" said a squeaky voice. He sounded tired._

" _Hey Ichiru. Jetlag?" I questioned._

" _Yup. I got home around midnight and I've been sleeping all day." he said tiredly._

" _Alright. Then get plenty of sleep. Oh, and make sure you have an ambulance ready for when I get home." I said nonchalantly._

" _Why?" he said with curiosity. Ichiru can be so dumb sometimes…_

" _Because, I'm going to KILL YOU when I get home!" and with that I hung up the phone and prepared to leave for the airport._

**End Flashback**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

As my flight got closer to home, I began to wonder why Ichiru would even think of leaving home.

"_I no longer feel appreciated here. You guy's probably wont even notice I'm gone."_

_That must be it. Ichiru feels like we don't need him. That he's just another burden. And he's right._

_Ichiru only ever causes problems. And I'm always picking up the slack for him. Ichiru's a terrible hunter. Even our parents and Touya sensei think so. And he's always sick. He can hardly go outside. He doesn't have any other friends but me._

_That may be true, but without him, I don't know who we'd be. Ichiru brings out the best in us. And he's my best friend. I would probably be a very sad person without him. Ichiru is my other half and if I lost him… well I don't want to think about it._

_And we would notice if he was gone. He may be an idiot, but he's our idiot. So it's ok._

_As I thought about how Ichiru felt about all this, I felt my anger towards him melt away. I hardly ever stay mad at him for very long._

_When I got home that day, Ichiru was waiting in our room._

_He was holding my old teddy bear to his chest and he looked very scared._

_I raised my fist like I was gonna punch him and he flinched. But I thought about and lowered my hand. Then I tackle-hugged the idiot._

"_AHHH! Zero, your crushing me!!!" he screamed._

"_Don't you ever even think of running away again Ichiru! And I would too notice if you're gone! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me? You are not aloud to run away ever again!" I yelled at him while still hold pinned to the floor. He looked up at me, shocked._

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that?", I questioned. " Is there something on my face?"_

"_Yeah. Tears. Your… crying?" , he said. I reached up and touched my cheek. He was right. I was crying_

_I sat up and wiped the tears off my face._

"_Shut up! I am not! I just got an eyelash in my eye!" I shouted, shoving him off._

" _You are crying! You really did miss me!" he said excitedly as he tackled me._

" _Well, don't worry about me. I promise not to leave you again." he whispered into my ear. I almost started crying, but then Ichiru went back to be stupid again…_

"_Zero! Get off! Your crushing the teddy!!!" he screamed as he shoved me off. He picked up his teddy and sat back on the bed, cuddling the damn thing. For Christ's sake, it's not even his bear!_

_Like I said, he may be an idiot, but he's my idiot. So it's okay._

_Bloodred: well, what do you think? I know the characters are really OOC, but I figured it's okay, cause there still kids. Anyway, leave me a review! Constructive criticism and review cookies are welcome. But no flames! Kthxbai!_


	6. discontinued

**!!Discontinued!!**

**Sorry people. I lost intrest in this story, so I'm discontinuing it. I'm not that good of a writer anyway. Drawing is more my thing. Anyway, sorry a thousand times anyone wants to finish this story for me, you are free to do so.**

**Again, sorry for the trouble.**


End file.
